


You're my addiction

by Dereksdylan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drummer! Derek, M/M, Making Out, Musicians, Rockstar! Stiles, Seduction, Smoking, band au, exhibitionist kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dereksdylan/pseuds/Dereksdylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek joins the band 'Beacons' as their newest member, and immediately falls for their lead singer Stiles who personifies sex itself. This is the story of their adventures through seduction and other acts of lust and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the ride! <3

Being in a band was everything Derek thought it would be. The fame, the lifestyle, the popularity. But what he didn't expect was to have a hopeless crush on their lead singer, Stiles.

Stiles Stilinski, a pale skinned, brown haired, slim man that wore leather and walked like he didn't give a fuck about anyone. The man who would be the center of attention wherever he went, but looked like he didn't care. The man who constantly smoked if he wasn't writing songs or having sex with random people. The man when looked at Derek with his piercing amber eyes and a cocky smirk, made Derek's whole world upside down. 

Stiles isn't always like that when he’s alone with his band mates, and that’s the problem isn't it. A man who gave off such rebellious aura in public is also gentle, funny and supportive of his friends. And even if the fans don't see that person, they still love the rock and roll Stiles. 

During one of their meet and greet sessions, a fan cried when she hugged Stiles and professed her love for him. He hugged her back and gave her his favorite leather jacket as a gift. He then roamed around with a skin tight black t shirt with his sleeves rolled up and his black jeans for the next few days. Derek was truly fucked.

But since a few weeks, it seems that Stiles has been aloof even with his band mates. He stayed in his own trailer all the time and only came out when needed. Derek was really worried for Stiles and the band, so he decided to man up and talk to him about it, since Scott and Isaac didn't seem to care and said that it was pretty frequent before Derek joined the band. But Derek still wanted to know what bothered his band mate.

He knocked on Stiles's door hoping for the best. After a few seconds the door opened to reveal Stiles in his usual skin tight black jeans and a new black t shirt with his hunter boots and a cigarette in his hand. He bore his eyes into Derek's, questioning him.  
"Can I come in?"  
Stiles moved aside from the entrance to let Derek in quietly. So he went in and sat on the bed, the only place to sit in the small trailer. Stiles joined him, sitting next to him and leaning back with his feet planted on the bed. He kept staring at Derek, continuing to smoke like he was waiting for Derek to start.

Derek slowly turned towards him, "Umm, I wanted to talk to you" he said still testing the waters.  
Stiles took another smoke and blew it slowly onto Derek's face, staring at him. Derek tried not to flinch, for he knew very well that Stiles was trying to get a reaction out of him. So, instead he stared back, slowly taking the cigarette from his mouth and smoking it himself, all the time looking back at him, like he was daring him to object.  
"I like you" Stiles smirked taking back his cigarette again, continuing to smoke. Derek knew he was blushing so he tried to cover it by winking at Stiles.

"So what brings you here?" Stiles finished his cigarette off with the question.  
"Why aren't you joining us," Derek asked moving to grab a drink from the refrigerator.  
"Is that why you're here? Are you bored?" Stiles lit another one.  
Derek sighed and looked back at him, "you shouldn't smoke that much" he said with concern.  
Stiles scoffed and got up from his place. He strutted towards Derek and when he reached him, he took another smoke and tapped his index finger on Derek's lower lip. When Derek opened his mouth out of nervousness, excitement and wonder, Stiles moved his lips extremely close to Derek's and blew the smoke into his mouth. He lingered there for a second before smirking and moving back.

Derek's mind went fuzzy at that and his heart dropped to his stomach. He was also pretty sure that he hasn't been this aroused before. So he did the only thing he could do: close his eyes and breathe in the smoke, letting it fill his lungs.

When he opened his eyes, Stiles was back at his bed, sitting and waiting.  
Derek tried to clear his mind and remember why he was there in the first place. Right, to talk. About what? Stiles. Right.

"So, I was saying that you should go out more and..." Derek's speech was cut off again when Stiles smiled at him like he said something funny.  
Before Derek could ask him the reason, Stiles spoke.  
"Have you ever fucked someone while listening to my song?" Stiles questioned him, eyes now boring into Derek's.  
The air was too thick and too hard to breathe. It was suddenly hotter in there. Derek didn't know how to answer that question.  
"No" he stated instead, he never fucked to Stiles's songs, he sure did jerk himself off a billion times to his voice though.  
Stiles's cocky grin was back, like he knew what Derek wasn't answering.  
"Relax, I'm only asking coz u look tense," Stiles answered before adding, "besides I'm not that much off a narcissist" 

"I know"  
"Do you now?" Stiles raised his eyebrow, looking intrigued. He spread his legs and sank further back into his bed in a very suggestive way.  
When Derek didn't dare to answer, Stiles decided to take matter into his own hands.  
"I know the way you look at me," Hearing Stiles say that made Derek's heart beat faster.  
"The way you mentally undress me when I'm on stage," Derek wanted to run away but his legs wouldn't even twitch.  
"Do you think about taking me there Derek? Think about fucking me on stage? In front of all the fans?" Stiles wet his lips and looked at Derek like he was daring him, challenging him to do something.

Derek didn't realize what he was doing until he was already at Stiles's bed. He put his right knee on the it, between Stiles's leg and bent slowly until he was inches away from Stiles's face. He dragged his fingers at the hem of that stupid skin tight t-shirt, pushing it slowly up. When he felt Stiles's skin, just traces of it, he stopped and looked straight into those piercing amber eyes.  
"What if I thought about you fucking me?"  
Stiles's eyes diluted slowly and a blush began at his cheeks spreading to his neck, a stark contrast to his black t shirt. Proud of himself, Derek came up and turned to move away. He heard Stiles curse behind him and grinned proudly.

There was no point in continuing to talk to Stiles now. So, he decided to leave the trailer for now and wait until their show was over, which was in a few hours. When he went back into his trailer, he had to sit down to take a few deep breaths. He had no idea how he suddenly had so much courage to express his desires. He really hoped Stiles would dismiss it or not bring it up again. But he was going to use that memory for now, to take care of his hard on. The memory of Stiles nearly kissing him while he shot gunned, the feel of Stiles's skin under his fingers, the heat of Stiles so close to him. Derek came with Stiles heavily clouding his mind. 

The show was starting in a few minutes and the band got onto the stage to their positions. Scott and Isaac took their guitars, adjusting the straps while Derek made sure the drum kit was set up correctly. Once he was done the usual set up, he glanced a look at his team mates for confirmation. Stiles was looking at the audience, talking to them and engaging them in his usual seductive way. Once everyone was settled, they started playing their hits and Derek forgot about everything else.

Until, after a few songs, they had to take a break for the crew to set up something. Stiles took to talking to the fans again, his usual: about loving the city, enjoying their time, the food, the people and something about how sexy things were.  
Uh-oh. Stiles never said that one before. Derek knew something was up, and from the looks of it Scott and Isaac suspected it too. They stared at Stiles like they were too scared to make a move.  
Stiles looked back at the band, smiling at Scott and Isaac. And then, he looked at Derek, and walked towards him. No, he was seducing him with his walk. He unzipped his new leather jacket and dropped it on the stage, while he kept moving incredibly slowly towards Derek.  
Time seemed to have paused to admire Stiles, and the only sound he could hear were of people shouting, screaming in the distance as Stiles moved around the drum kit, right in front of Derek, into his space. He laid a leg on either side of Derek as he sat in his lap and winked at him. Fucking winked at him, when Derek's heart almost stopped.  
He put his mic away from them as he slowly whispered into Derek's ear, "Is this what you think of?"  
Derek lost control of all common sense as his primal urge took over. He crashed into Stiles, closing the distance and kissed him deeply. He could hear the audience going frantic, and people yelling in their earphones. But he couldn't care, for all his senses are now zeroed onto the feel of Stiles lips and his tongue and his amazing taste.

They swayed against each other, while their tongues fought for domination and hands tried to conquer the other. The taste of coffee, alcohol and something more strong, perhaps Stiles himself, stimulated Derek's taste buds. The taste was addicting, overwhelming and falling short at the same time. So he pressed harder, kissed faster and conquered more. 

After what felt like an eternity or just few seconds, he regained his other senses. People cheered madly and chanted repeatedly in the background. So, Derek broke off the kiss as he realized where he was. 

When he looked back at Stiles, he looked absolutely debauched with spit slick lips that were swollen and red, his hair disheveled where Derek ran his fingers for leverage. He looked like Derek's wildest dream and worst nightmare with the return of that stupid cocky smirk. So, Derek bucked his hips into Stiles, to show him he wasn't afraid. The next thing he knows, Scott and Isaac were at their sides, breaking them off, shouting about getting a room or finishing the show, Derek wasn't sure.

After he took a couple of deep breaths, managing to gain a little bit of control, they resumed the show. But god was he excited! It looked like everyone at that stadium got their heart rates up, for the show was a blast. Never was it this good. And Derek's heart rate sped even faster at the prospect of what's in store for him after the show.

**Author's Note:**

> Badass Rockstar Stiles had been in my head for a few days now, so I had to write this. :P  
> Hope you guys like this ficlet and if you do, please leave comments and kudos! Thank you! <3<3
> 
> I'm still thinking about whether I should write a second part to this with some crazy awesome sex, let me know if you guys think its a good idea. :D  
> Much love <3
> 
> [dereksdylan](http://dereksdylan.tumblr.com)


End file.
